Oneironauts
Oneironauts is a 3-on-3 battle game hosted and illustrated by Lankie in the style of Worms. It pits Team Nightmares against Team Dreams. Mechanics Combat alternates between the two teams, with commands taken for Nightmares, the attack executed, then commands from Dreams, the result illustrated, and so on. The objective of the game is to reduce the HP of the opposing team's three members to 0. This is done by the participants suggesting an attack for their player to execute; with the main determiners for the amount of damage done being (in no particular order) status effects, turns taken to prepare the move, how creative or completely random the attack is, how well it pertains to whatever themes your character has going (Trihan's being guinea pigs, to name one example), and general badassery. When a player summoned a monster or generally performed an action that created a living thing, that player was then able to command the summons in the team's turn also. There are three map options, one chosen at the start of the game. There is Paranoia (a sense of someone watching you), Vertigo (very little flat ground), and Schizophrenia (a constantly changing battlefield). In this game, the players chose Schizophrenia. This meant after every round (One turn of Dreams, One turn of Nightmares) the battlefield would change, though players' positions with respect to each other stayed the same. Plot I'll write a proper plot summary once it finishes. Promise. On the condition that I'm reserved a spot (kidding.) Either way, the current standings are: Dreams (Total 72HP): PawntoD4 - 33HP, firing eye lasers at the SO clones. Aryogaton - 39HP, Still with his steel-glass armour and immune to emotion-based attacks, he is releasing a cloud of pesticide. Nightmares (Total 75HP): SleepingOrange - 5x1HP, Currently split into five clones being held up by Plagorath's moths. Plagorath - 55HP, with the Spider Queen under his command. He has one mantis arm and badass bug-wings. Trihan - 15HP, commanding Double Dactyl and WGPPL. Characters Dreams Team Dreams sported ragged blue capes and stylish trilbies. *'PawntoD4' - One of the most varied characters. Spawned everything from rockets to rainbows and generally made a good effort at stymieing the Nightmare's plans. *'Mick' Aryogaton - Used lots of teleporting. Once control was passed to Aryogaton, he pretty much turned tank and sacrificed turns to charge up brutal attacks. *'CheeseDeluxe' '- ' Used timestops to protect himself and incapacitate his enemies. He Kamikze'd to deal huge damage to Trihan. *'The Fairy' - a cute fairy which made friends with the Nightmares' bat. Nightmares''' '' Nightmares wore cold black suits and blood-red ties. *'SleepingOrange' - His fighting style involved repeatedly splitting his character's HP to create multiple clones. *'Trihan - '''Guinea pigs. Lots of guinea pigs. Also rad rhyming. *'Plagorath '- Spawned all manner of insects, snakes, and other creepy-crawlies. *'Wingaling Guinea Pig Pirate Lord''' - Trusty flying steed of Team Nightmares *'Mr. Bat' - a little bat who made friends with The Fairy, but tragically blew up to unleash dark magic everywhere. *'Double Dactyl' - A monstrous, two-headed pterodactyl summoned by Trihan. Its attacks were really awesome rhymes, all in near-perfect DACTYLIC DIMETER. Tropes Color By Technicolor Category:Collaborations Category:Lankie Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners